se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-Francia/Francia
Presidentes franceses con presidentes estadounidenses Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Bill Clinton - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Bill Clinton y Emmanuel Makron. REUTERS / Francois Lenoir Barack Obama - Sin imagen.jpg| La discreción marca el primer encuentro de Obama con Macron en París. SILVIA AYUSO. París 2 DIC 2017 - 14:04 CST Donal Trump - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Thursday’s encounter between Emmanuel Macron and Donald Trump appeared more congenial than many expected Reuters |-| François Hollande= François Hollande Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande (R) speaks with former US President Bill Clinton during a meeting at the French Mission to the United Nations on April 22, 2016 in New York. Barack Obama - François Hollande.jpg| President Barack Obama shakes hands with French President Francois Hollande during their news conference in the East Room of the White House in Washington, Tuesday, Nov. 24, 2015. Pablo Martinez Monsivais / AP |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Jimmy Carter - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| De gauche à droite : Nicolas Sarkozy, en compagnie de personnalités de The Elders : les Anciens dont Kofi Annan, Jimmy Carter et Gro Brundtland. ( Photo : AFP ) George H. W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| President Nicolas Sarkozy of France is welcomed to Walker’s Point by President George W. Bush, former President George H. W. Bush and his wife Barbara Bush Saturday, August 11, 2007, in Kennebunkport, Maine. White House photo by Shealah Craighead Bill Clinton - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and former U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) welcome Ukraine's President Viktor Yushchenko at the Elysee Palace in Paris October 5, 2007. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer George W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Sarkozy et les États-Unis, une relation amour-gêne. Photo via Barack Obama - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mr Sarkozy is arguably the most US-friendly French president in a half-century Photo: REUTERS |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Gerald Ford - Sin imagen.jpg| French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac (L) and US President Gerald Ford, guest at the Rambouillet Summit. Jacques Chirac - Ronald Reagan.jpg| FILE - In this Nov. 16, 1988 file photo, President Ronald Reagan, left, and first lady Nancy Reagan, second right, appear with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, second left, and her husband, Dennis at a state dinner at the White House in Washington. Nancy Reagan died Sunday, March 6, 2016, at the age of 94. (AP Photo/Charles Tasnadi, File) George H. W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President George H Bush and Jacque Chirac of France allvoices.com Bill Clinton - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President Clinton and President Chirac smile at the crowd outside Élysée Palace. David Scull George W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (L) greets U.S. President George W. Bush in Brussels, February 21, 2005. Bush met with Chirac for a dinner on Monday during his four-day visit to Europe. Reuters |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand François Mitterrand - Jimmy Carter.jpg| UPITN 61 78 CARTER MEETS MITTERAND. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Ronald Reagan.jpg| François Mitterrand est aussi un président globe-trotter. Il se rapproche de Ronald Reagan, président des Etats-Unis de 1981 à 1989, alors que l'Europe est en pleine crise des euromissiles en 1983. SIPA François Mitterrand - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Rencontre entre le président américain George Bush et son homologue français François Mitterrand, au palais de l’Élysée, le 4 janvier 1993 | REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Bill Clinton - François Mitterrand.jpg| François Mitterrand & Bill Clinton. Photo © Courtesy Clinton Presidential Materials Project |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing John F. Kennedy - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President John F. Kennedy with Finance Minister of France, Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. Abbie Rowe. White House Photographs. John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum, Boston Gerald Ford - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (2eme D), président de la République française et Gerald Ford (2eme G), président des Etats-Unis, s'entretiennent en présence de Harold Wilson (G) Premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne et Helmut Schmidt (D) chancelier allemand, le 30 juillet 1975, au cours de la conférence au sommet sur la sécurité et la coopération à Helsinki. (AFP) Jimmy Carter - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Jimmy Carter and Giscard d'Estaing, 01/05/1978. President (1977-1981 : Carter). White House Staff Photographers. (01/20/1977 - 01/20/1981) Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton (L) of the US, French President Jacques Chirac (C) and former French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing (background C) stand together during the funeral of King Hassan II of Morocco at the mausoleum where he will be buried in Rabat 25 July 1999. King Hassan died at the age of 70, 23 July, after a 38-year rule. Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Francia